


Requires: 13 old postcards

by Spindizzy



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's not worth knowing how people got hold of his old correspondence. [Set during the Civil War event, no spoilers.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requires: 13 old postcards

"I thought these might be of some interest to you," Enchantress called as Steve walked past her bench in the quad. He glanced over, only to see holding up envelopes yellowed with age between two of her fingers, tapping them lightly against the curl of her smile. _Don't take anything offered to you by Asgardian sorcerers_ was like the seventh rule of Avengers Academy, which he'd followed mainly by accident and being too busy to hang out with Loki or Enchantress. Still, Steve knew enough about how Enchantress operated that he was just going to walk away – until Enchantress twisted her hand so that he could see the handwriting on the front of the envelopes.

_Stephen Grant Rogers_ was written on the front, above the address of his old place in Brooklyn. The handwriting was shaky and smudged, like it had been addressed in the rain, but Steve knew that handwriting as well as he knew his own. Knew those letters, in fact, even though he knew those ones must never have made it to him.

He took a half-step towards her without meaning to, pulled like iron to a magnet. Or like Sam and Tony when they got caught in Enchantress' orbit. "Where did you —"

"I like to preserve a sense of mystery," Enchantress said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. She held out the letters to him, her eyes narrow and intent even as she smiled. "Take them."

And Steve reached out automatically, before his brain caught up with him. "This is a trap," Steve said, stopping before his hand touched the paper. He couldn't bring himself to draw it back though.

"It is a trade." That wasn't the same as it not being a trap, and from the measured look she gave him that was completely deliberate. "We'd both getting something we want. You get your past, and I get... Information."

"Yeah? On what?"

Enchantress leaned forward, one arm propped on her crossed knee and her chin on that hand. Her smile was dazzling, and – as far as he could tell – perfectly sincere. "I learn exactly what it takes to bring Captain America under my spell."


End file.
